Brenda Murphy
"Someone's set me up." Brenda Murphy was a prison guard who appeared for the first time at the beginning of season 4, when she was taking care of inmate Joan Ferguson in protective custody. Initially Murphy seemed to be a corrupted officer who did illegal favours for Ferguson, including giving her a dangerous pencil (which she had previously used to blind inmates Jodie Spiteri and Kelly Bryant) and pretending to give her anti-psychotics. Later it was revealed that Murphy was playing the double game, because the pencil was used to write a letter to Shayne Butler, which Murphy gave to governor Vera instead of mailing it as requested by the Freak). She confirmed not to have given the drugs to Joan, suggesting that this was actually ordered by Vera. Brenda Murphy appeared to be good friends with fellow officer, Linda Miles, as they took many unauthorised cigarette breaks together. This was used by Vera as a further reason to fire and threaten her. Time At Wentworth She appeared again in the episode 5x01, when, after being blamed by Vera for not intervening in a brawl in the yard between the Freak and other inmates, she was incriminated by officer Jake Stewart who gave her the blame of letting Ferguson free to attack Allie Novak in the showers. Vera forced her to resign, also blaming her for letting Bea Smith go out of the prison the day when she was killed and misplacing her swipe card (which was actually organised by Vera herself). Officer Murphy is later mentioned in episode 5x11; when ex-governor Bennett says she will report Jake Stewarts’ crimes to the police if he does not resign, he replies that if she does, he will show the truth about the termination of Brenda: Vera was the real author of the set up for letting Bea Smith free to exit Wentworth. In episode 6x01, Jake meets her in order to get more information on how Vera set her up. Here, Brenda appears with a slightly different look: she has no heavy makeup like when she was an officer, and she wears a pink supermarket uniform. She reveals that she is actually working in a supermarket in Frankston; apparently, she does not like her new job at all, complaining about her uniform and having night shifts. In the Season 6 finale of Wentworth, Murphy is revealed to be the mysterious blackmailer who was threatening Vera, Will and Jake, acting in revenge of being set up by miss Bennett and losing the job she loved. After this explanation, Vera claims she was terrible at it. The two agree to meet the following day in order for miss Bennett to collect enough money. Later in the episode, while she is standing at Vera's door, her identity is mistaken: she is shot in the head and killed by Derek Channing, who thought she was Joan Ferguson, tricked by the similar bun hairstyle. During season 7, no explanation is given on how she knew about Will's attempt to bury Joan Ferguson alive. Trivia *Actress Katerina Kotsonis also appears in Season 3 interpreting the role of nurse Sarah Collins. Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Antagonists Category:2018 Departures Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Bent screws Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resigned Category:Deceased